bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:L1242092/If Loomian Legacy is any good, I am probably done here.
I was poking around my Groups on Roblox on a whim, and I noticed something that really perked my interest. Llama Train Studio is a group I have been a part of for several months. As I understand, they are composed mostly of developers of Pokemon Brick Bronze, which is a game I spent a long time playing and was taken down near the start of last year. I only looked at them because I was considering dropping them from my group list due to not having put out anything substantial and not appearing to do so either. As luck would have it, that situation has changed - they have started sharing some teasers on Twitter for a game they will likely be releasing soon that they say will be very similar to Brick Bronze called Loomian Legacy. It uses the same place ID as Brick Bronze did, and I have heard that game passes bought for Brick Bronze will carry over, however that works. I am certainly intrigued and will be checking this game out, and like the title says, if it is any good, I will probably be done with BSS. BSS for me has always been a bit of a time waster, and I've had a considerable amount of time to waste. That situation has also changed recently, but I won't get into that. It was also an example of a game showing up in the right place at the right time, as activity in PBB was coming to a crawl (for reasons that are now obvious) at the same time that BSS hit the scene. As PBB went under, BSS was there to sink time into, which I did. The opposite could be happening now - BSS has slowed down with Onett going on vacation, and Loomian Legacy may be getting ready to arrive. I don't think BSS is going anywhere though. I think Onett intends to come back strong and will continue to do interesting things for BSS. However, at the end of the day, BSS is just a simulator game. It's the best simulator game Roblox has and ever had, but it's still a simulator. Loomian Legacy will probably not have a great deal of content at the onset, but if it is similar enough in function and quality, it would already be leagues ahead in entertainment and engagement for me. That's a lot of hypotheticals, but what does that mean for me on BSS and this wiki? Well, certainly, if I stop playing BSS so much, I will spend less time on the wiki. I won't say it's zero, just like I won't say my time spent in BSS will be zero, but I will likely not be continuing to grind for hours on end at any point to continue growing with the game's development. For the time being, I still have an enormous backlog of data that I want to transcribe and share. And, I still want to take care of the category mess that exists. Past that, I can't think of any other big projects I want to tackle here. Again, all of this is contingent upon Loomian Legacy being a decent game and when it is released. I may be active for another week, or another month, or another few months. If I go anywhere, I can almost guarantee that a wiki for Loomian Legacy will be created, and you will be able to find me there. Category:Blog posts